comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane (Earth-5991)
Bane is a international terrorist and leader of a powerful militia force who roamed the world destroying governments and seeking rewards. Born and raised in the high security prison of Peña Duro on the Nicaraguan island of Santa Prisca for a crime his father committed, Bane would master both his mind and body inside the facility, all the while he plotted his escape with other convicts such as Angelo "Bird" Vallelungua. When the day finally came and Bane escaped the prison, assembling for himself a army of his fellow convicts whom he named Hydra, Bane roamed the world destroying governments and killing for money. When he had a nightmare of a bat-like creature haunting him, Bane dedicated himself in finding the source so he could have peace. When the Joker, disguised as Black Mask, launched a bounty of U$ 50,000 on the head of the vigilante Batman, Bane accepted, believing this new foe to be the source of his nightmares. Bane discovered Batman's secret identity, but when he failed to kill the man without fear, he injected himself with a large dose of Venom, which, at the cost of his memory, made him a hulking and superhuman creature, willing to kill Batman at all costs, which he nearly did when he broke Batman's back and claimed Gotham City for himself. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Bane has always been peak strong duo to his size, muscles and masterful training, but after injecting himself with a overdose of Titan, he gained superhuman powers. *'Superhuman Strength': Bane is believed to possess virtually limitless superhuman strength. Using this strength he was able to knock out Killer Croc with three blows, having also defeated Clayface. He proved strong enough to defeat the highly agile Spider-Woman and nearly kill Batman more than once, as well as killing and knocking out several of Kingpin's thugs with a thunderclap. Bane is strong enough to destroy concrete and a ship. *'Superhuman Leaping': Bane is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. As Bane becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump farther than usual. Bane has transposed about 1,000 miles with a single leap. *'Superhuman Stamina': Bane's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. *'Superhuman Dense Tissue': Bane's skin, muscle, and bone, is exactly 4 times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. *'Invulnerability': Bane is highly tolerant to all forms of physical injury *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If damaged, Bane possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. For instance, he has been injured by Rā's al Ghūl's sword, and healed instantly. *'Contaminant Immunity': Bane is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant': Bane is a skillful and capable warrior, demonstrating vast versatility and intuition in the battle, like anticipating and exploiting the weakness of Batman. *'Multilingualism': Bane is proficient in Spanish, English, Russian and many other languages, which he has self-taught as a young man on Peña Duro. Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-5991 Category:Characters of Earth-5991 Category:Males of Earth-5991 Category:Hydra Members (Earth-5991) Category:Iron Heights Penitentiary Inmates (Earth-5991) Category:Arkham Asylum Patients (Earth-5991) Category:GCPD 9th Precint Prisoners (Earth-5991) Category:Batman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-5991) Category:Geniuses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Memory Loss Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Super Leaping Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Venom Users (Earth-5991) Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Criminals Category:Multilingual Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Arkham City Inmates (Earth-5991)